


A Love That Will Never Grow Old (part1)

by pintacoccus



Category: Bromance - Fandom, Football RPF
Genre: M/M, kel - Freeform, rob - Freeform, willie - Freeform, wincie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pintacoccus/pseuds/pintacoccus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is about two friends robert wincent (rob/robbie/ wincie) and kelvin willshare (kel/willie) who used to be close and then get separated due to club differences. the two actaully have feeling for each other but are enable to express. the story started the get together of the whole team for a match and how the two deals with each other as past always follow them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, i am very influenced with football pairing specially lukas and bastian.... when i started writing this one they were separated and alone and i used to feel bad about that so i just translated that feeling into my words. i changed the names and country (i dont know why).  
> this is my first experience in writing so any grammar mistakes or anything else, please leave suggestions in my inbox... i will focus and try to improve.  
> i will be adding chapters time to time.  
> so please come back after some days for more chapters.

It was 6 in the morning, a Mercedes Benz stopped near the main gates of the wembley stadium. Robert stepped out of the car in a hurry. He leaned back to the window. It was his girlfriend Jessica on the driving seat.

"I know you are going to win this" she said as she moved forward and touched his hands with overwhelming eyes.

“Yeah!! Take care of yourself and don’t spend too much time on your shooting, ok. And I’ll call you, ok. And …..” Robert said in hurry and worry voice but stopped by Jessica.

“Ok.ok.ok. I think your mates are gonna kill you and me both. So you better hurry” she saw nick and tom standing behind the gates whispering to each other.

Robert looked at them and passed a smile, they smiled back at him too but in a naughty way. Robert stands straight and was getting ready to move on but looked back at her with a smile and said “hey jess. I’m gonna miss you…”

“I’m gonna miss you too…”she said with sad eyes but a smile on the face. Robert started moving to the gates as he waved goodbye kiss to her.

“And hey, don’t forget to say hi to everybody from me..” she said in a little higher voice.

“Okay..” he waved his hand.

He was near the gates when she called his name out loud, “Robbie….. I love you...”

He looked back at her car and smiled. Tom and nick started teasing him with woo woo voices…” love birds…why don’t you take her too on the trip…huh….” Tom said as Robert entered inside and three of them started laughing. Tom and nick hug him as he approached near. Tom and nick were his club buddies too. Nick lives on the same street where Robert live. Whereas Tom’s girlfriend is Jessica’s friend too.  And then he saw Coach Jim staring him from near the bus. He hurried up to him and wished him morning with a smile and a hug.

“I wasn’t expecting that from my sincere vice captain…..” Coach Jim said as he patted him and gave him a strict look by raising his eyebrows. But he wasn’t in a bad mood because he was smiling though.

“Wouldn’t happen again…that’s a vice captain promise.” Robert said as he watched coach smiling.

“Now Load yourself in.” Coach Jim directed him and gave look to tom and nick. Tom, nick and coach entered into bus mean time Robert helped bus conductor to load his baggage into bus.

The England national team was going to Denmark for their euro cup qualifying match against Denmark. They already had qualified by wining all their previous matches but each game is as important for them as final. It was a 3 day tour and after that everybody will be back on their club schedule.

His face started sparkling. There was shine in his eyes, a new excitement in his heart as he started to move towards the bus door. As he entered everybody started screaming and teasing him by sayings welcome our Mr. Late, Mr. VIP, and something like that. But he was standing there like a helpless but with his dashing smile. His team mates were still saying things about his late coming as he was going through each and every faces of his team mates. But his eyes were finding something else, a face.  A face he knew the most. And there he saw him, his best buddy, his best friend ever can be, Kelvin, sitting silently, giving a graceful look with distracting smile on his face. Robert’s eyes shined like he saw a diamond in the rocks. After that he didn’t noticed what everybody else was saying to him. He was making his way through the seats but josh stood up and stopped him and show him his alongside seat he reserved for him. He looked at him so confusingly like he doesn’t know what josh means.  He looked back at Kelvin that was busy in talking to Sean sitting next to him. He looked back at josh and gave a puppy look. He sat next to him but with frown face. He was behaving like a kid in the shopping store, who wants his favorite toy but his mommy brought him another one, and later he found that he can’t afford that toy he wanted. Josh was also his club buddy too and one of his closest friend. Recently, the two together were showing a good coordination during club matches everybody was looking so high on them. In fact they both share some common hobbies too. Sometimes josh even become his mentor.

“So what took you so long?  jess huh???” josh said in a naughty way looking at him.

Robbie looked at him without any expression and said,” no…that’s not the case….I actually forgot some things. So we went back from the halfway.”

“And I just don’t get it…how can a professional player do that each time. I mean you are travelling since your teen days and still forget things…..I don’t know when you are going to be a professional in packing.” Josh said.

“Jess was busy. Otherwise, she would have helped me. “Robbie looked out of the window and said in a relaxing way. It was still dark outside. Most of players were feeling sleepyheads and some were talking but it was only him who was quiet and looking outside. There was a sudden sadness on his face. After half an hour the bus reached airport. Players unloaded themselves from bus into the plane. Robbie tried to have a conversation with Kelvin but failed as Kelvin left the bus last and shared his seat again with Sean. Robbie was reading him and he felt bad as he saw Kelvin talking to almost each player but not to him like he was never his friend. He was so quiet and into deep thoughts when suddenly Tim sat next to him. “Hi. “ Tim said by making himself comfortable on the seat. “Hey” Robbie said with a mild smile.

“Is it going to be easy?”

“Obviously, we are unstoppable.”

“It’s always so easy to talk to you and it’s always so good to be back in national team.”

And they turn around when they heard voices of laughing out loud. Kelvin, Sean, Paul and Larry were laughing on something.

“And here is the reason why I love to be here in this team more.” Tim said as they were still watching them having fun. Both turned around back.

“Where is phil..?” Robbie asked. “Oh! He is with coach.” Tim answered.  “By the way what you think about the lineup?” Tim asked. “What about the lineup?” Robbie questioned. “You know who should be playing, replacements..??” Tim said in a little lower voice, like it is confidential. “There is any change in lineup?” Robbie questioned again but this time he was more curious. “No, I’m asking you….look coach asked me so I’m asking you now.ok.” Tim cleared.

“why coach wants to change the lineup? we are doing great. we won each last game. Where’s the probem?” Robbie asked furiously.

“I don’t know. May be he wanna try young kids harry, willson. We should try them before cup, you know.” Tim explained.

“Both forward, that means coach is replacing kel..” Robbie asked again.

“not only kel, phil too. And in fact I’m also thinking about taking some rest.” Tim made it clear.

“but..” Robbie tried to continue asking questions but tim interrupted him and said “ok. I’m done with this question answer series and You are probably going to be the captain so it’s your call. I just came to inform you. Now think about it ok.” Tim cleared and left for his seat.  For a moment Robbie stayed still but after sometimes his head started filling up with thoughts, like if harry and willson played kel and phil will be on bench. Robbie was more worried about kel as he hates being on bench. Robbie’s head started spinning. He decided to put up the headphones and started listening the music but he was still thinking about the situation. Suddenly he deeply falls into the memories.

Two years back when they were flying to polland for their qualifying match against polland, the two were enjoying their company with the laugh they were habitual of. Everything was fine, simple and steady. They didn’t had any idea what this trip will bring into their lives. During the match Kelvin hurt his ankle badly. He missed the world cup as his ankle took five months to heel. After that his life became miserable as he missed his club matches. When he started playing he wasn’t able play to his full ability. Hence his club started to replace him making him a substitute only. His life changes completely from high to ground. His personal life also changes as his girlfriend left him which made him more frustrated and annoyed Whereas Robbie’s life was on the seventh cloud. That year his club won two leagues, robbie’s role become more permanent as he become the vice captain not only in his club but as well as in national team too. But this up and down in their life effected their friendship.

“how can you do this to me, you have no rights to do that.ok. I can’t believe …you…you Robbie ….but you know what, whatever thanks for making my life miserable.”

“No kel, noooo” and he woke up. His face was yellow, full of fear and loss and sweat. He realized that it was just a dream. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath.

“so what Kelvin said?”  josh asked sitting next to him. Robbie opened his eyes and looked at him with the same fear in his eye and said," what...?"

"you know in your dreams. but thats weird that you're seeing kel in your dreams.  kel. is everything good?" josh said in a naughty way but looking at the magazine he was holding.

"oh, i just. nothing. i dont, dont remember, actually what my dream was about." robbie tried to neglect.

"ok. but i can tell you that whatever you saw, it was horrible as your face is still so pale. and fasten your seatbelts, we are landing." josh was acting like a police man, so sharp. and this was true, he sometimes act like one. he caught every single suspicious moment. but he doesn’t share those with everybody except robbie and if important with tim.

everybody was happy when they landed because they were tired of sitting on the same seat for 9 hours. after that it was a quick run to hotel it took 15 min. to reach the hotel. everybody was silent and were looking outside gazing the country’s beauty, clicking photos. when the bus reached the hotel coach jim gathered them in the hotel's lounge area.

"boys, this is our hotel and there is one room for two and as our check in there are shirts on the reception wall we have to sign them. they are for charity. ok. now go, get fresh and i'll see you all after one hour in the dining area for the lunch, ok. anyone wants to ask anything?" coach jim explain firmly.

"can we sign more than one?" it was kelvin with a fresh smile on his face, acting like a child with raised hand. everybody looked at him in a serious way. robbie was smiling because he knew him, this is how he always act, always thinking fun and excitement even when he is tired.

"yeah. how many you want but just don’t spend your entire night." everybody laughed as coach jim joked. everybody started moving towards that big wall against the reception where shirts were hanging. robert signed as R.wincent when he suddenly felt kel's presence next  to him. It made him stopped for a second as he was looking at him and he saw him signing the shirt still with same sign as "willie" with regards. Robbie gave Kel this name Willie. he was happy because after everything there were still some things which were unchanged in their friendship.

"you changed your sign. mr. r wincent." kel noticed for a moment and signed another shirt. robbie was about to say something but harry interrupted and said," are you done robert?" robbie stepped back where tom got his hand and show him the way to the lobby. robbie moved on but when he saw back at kel he wasn't there against the wall. he was gone too. tom was talking to him but he wasn't listening. his mind was still thinking about the same sign kel made on the shirt. and then he noticed tom getting upset about not hearing him. “Where are you lost. i'm talking to you." tom sounded disappointed.

" he dont talk to everyone, he is our vice captain." kel tried his humour as he crossed them in  lobby. robbie and tom both noticed him," and i guess he is right. later mr. vice captain." tom said, entered the room. robbie was standing there so helpless that before he could apologies to tom, he closed the door.

"wrong floor" kel said as he crossed him again with the naughty smile still on. robbie watched him leaving the lobby. then he moved to his room, opened door and nick was there sharing the room. " tom and josh are sharing rooms so i thought...." nick said who was busy in texting in his phone. " ok." robbie didnt paid any attention. he removed his jacket, throw it on the chair and went to the washroom. he was thinking about the days when he and kel used to share the rooms. there were never a moment when they used be quiet and without any laugh. they used to laugh all day and sometimes without any reasons. even those thoughts brought the smile on his face. after 10 min. when he moved out of the bathroom nick was on phone," yeah he is here, robbie its jess." nick moved forward and show him the phone. robbie looked at the phone and took it," hey, baby" said with the tired voice. "you said you're gonna call. but you didn't. " jess even didnt said hi, she just started complaining. robbie moved out in the balcony and slide the door," i was just about to....just after getting.."robbie was explaining but got interrupted by the voices coming from up floor balcony. "how could you forget to call me. i'm your girlfriend." in a girly voice it was kel and sean looking down at robbie making fun of him. robbie looked at them and couldn't control his smile. "are you still there, robbie? you okey?" jess asked from the other side of the phone with the concern.

"yeah, i'm just tired." robbie said as he was still controlling his laugh. "oh, honey what happened to you? are you not feeling good?" it was kel again in the girly voice. "who is there..?" jess heard kel’s voice and asked robbie. " nobody " robbie looked upward and said but there was nobody in the balcony now. they were gone. but jess knew it was kel and it was one of the reason why she doesn't like him. "i'll call you later. it’s our lunch time." robbie again become serious. "ok. and get some rest ok. miss you" jess said in a calm voice. "ok. bye." robbie cut the phone and remain there untill nick came and reminded him about the lunch. they both left the room and headed the dining area.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Almost everybody was there except kel, Sean, Larry and coach. Josh and tom waved at them as they entered. both headed towards their table. " nice services" josh said indicating towards waitresses standing near the door. they laughed and continue their talk. this was first time when robbie was fully involved in their conversation. lunch was about to start when coach Jim, kel, Larry and Sean came from outside and joined tim and philip on their table. coach jim remained on the entrance and addressed the boys. " looks like my boys are hungry" coach joked and boys laughed, " but i got some activities organised for you later after launch so meet me in the garden area....now please enjoy your meals." coach joined the table with Philip and Tim. boys started guessing about the activity and same on robbie's table too, they were joking about the coming activity but robbie's eyes were set on kel's table. as usual kel was joking making everybody laugh. robbie missed those days when they used to share meals on the same table. kel used to serve mostly with his humor. it used to be the hilarious ride. josh caught him watching kel but didn't said anything. kel even caught his eyes once, he winked at him. robbie smiled back at him but his response was a little late.  
outside it was a beautiful weather. after lunch boys circled around coach jim, " i know lunch was tasty and everybody is full so i think a little activity is needed." coach jim asked in a positive way. boys become more curious but kel was still smiling like he knew what activity was about. "dont worry its not another yoga teacher." boys laughed.  
" its for charity, a game and this time you don't have to play. you have to coach the players. they will be wearing your numbers and you have to coach the kid with your jersey number. there will be match after that and we are going to enjoy the game and weather, oh its beautifull. isn't it?" coach jim explained with excitment. boys felt relaxed when they heard they had to coach kids. "the play ground is 5 minutes away from here let’s just walk to the play ground. they must be waiting for us." coach jim started moving towards a small exit at the back of the hotel.  
It was a small craved rough shortcut path to the small park. covered with trees and plants it was nature all around, beautifull nature. within 5 minutes they reached an exit to that path, it was the park. there were kids playing with football in the center of the park. there were some people too, who may had came to see their kids playing but it was a surprise. people jumped on their feet when they saw boys but security played their role. boys directly went to the kids who were shocked and surprise. coach jim introduced everybody and then boys started searching for their number.  
robbie was searching for his kid who was standing next to him and looking at him. " oh, there you are. hi, i'm robert. whats your name?" robbie bent down to his knee and talked to the kid who was smiling. " i'm keith." kid said in his soft voice.  
mean time coach jim was looking at everybody, he knew these kind of activity are needed to stress down the players. " hey wincie, let’s see who's kid gonna rock the field. what say?" kel was standing few steps away from robbie with his kid in front of him. robbie stood up and took it as a challenge. " are you challenging me?" robbie asked. " nooo, i'm challenging your kid that he can't stop my kid from making goals." kel was challenging so robbie couldn't stepped back. " ok then, we are on." robbie agreed as he stroke his kid's shoulder but both kids were clueless actually.  
game begin with the whistle and kids started running. boys were cheering them with claps and comments but kel and robbie putted their lives at the game, especially kel. he was directing his kid from the side line. he was double excited as any of the player was there. kids were falling, hitting and running. boys were feeling relaxed. everybody was lost in their game. after 15 minutes it was half time but with 0-0 score. robbie and kel 's kid were lost during game. they both jumped off and started telling their kids how to play. when match again started kel's kid scored. kel was jumping like it was his own goal, teasing robbie by jumping and saying ," number 10, number 10" again and again at his back. robbie was smiling because he doesn't have any better answer than smiling.  
It made him so happy that for a moment he forgot all his problems. everybody were watching them. coach jim, tim and philip they were happy because after a long time they saw them enjoying each other's company . Sean and Larry was cheering kel too as his kid scored but josh and nick thought that he is behaving too much childish. robbie couldn't stop but smiling as he was watching kel how much he is enjoying everything. just like he used to be, a boy who would never grow up. In fact they both liked to be like this, childish but time changed, kel somewhat remained same but robbie, he grew up and what he regret the most was that he just cant go back. Suddenly his face become serious and he sat down quietly. josh was noticing everything.  
game finished and score was 5-3. boys clapped for kids and raised them in air. they sign their jersey's and gave autograph to the people. robbie stroke hair of his kid and signed his jersey. he wasn't good with kids. he just never knew what to say to them. where as kel gave him a kisses and his band which he had from a very long time. robbie watched him and he knew how much he like kids and same on the other side kids like him too, in fact not just with kids, everybody. he was way to much friendly with everybody but now robbie was the one who felt a little ignored as kel saw robbie approaching him but still moved back and joined sean and paul on their way back to hotel.  
boys were free now for the next of the evening. the practice session was next morning. everybody become busy as since they reached hotel. almost everybody was on phone talking to their families, wife, kids, girlfriends,friends, texting and all. then later some played xbox games, watched movies, played games and some went outside for some shopping. robbie was alone in his room talking to jess. he had been talking to her from 1hr and she was the one who was talking. robbie was only hearing, he just didn't had anything to say except "i'm just tired." when he went into his balcony he saw kel sitting on the chair in the garden area all alone. he said bye to jess and went down in the garden.  
"your kid really played good." kel said as he saw robbie approaching him.  
"yeah, i can assure he will be good player one day." robbie said standing near the table with hands in his pockets.  
"mine was good too. he scored as i promised." kel moved his eye balls in a confidence.  
"hmm. but mine won the game. his team was ahead with 2 goals." robbie tried to show more pride.  
"yeah, just like you."kel looked down and said.  
"what?" robbie didn't hear clearly so he moved a little further and asked.  
"i mean just like you and your club. can stop my team but cant stop me scoring." kel said in a competitive way.  
" stop you. why would i ever wanted to stop you? where that comes from?" robbie started questioning.  
"well because it is true. whenever its your team against mine, your manager is like " kill him" isn't that..." kel was more loud now.  
"but its what every club do against another club...why you thought that we..." robbie was totally begging this time but james interrupted him.  
"hey guys its dinner time. coach is calling everybody in." james interrupted.  
"ok we are coming." kel waved to james. " forget it." kel got up and started moving towards the dining area door whereas robbie was still looking at his face in an unbelievable way. robbie knew all those club defeats hurt-ed him. he wanted to talk about that but kel refused.  
robbie entered dining hall after sometime and again he was quiet. he didn't looked at anybody and just sat on the table near the door. willson and harry was sitting there too. he tried to be calm and attentive but josh knew something was up in his mind. coach jim noticed that too but in a positive way that he was getting friendly with new players.  
robbie was almost last in finishing the dinner so tim joined him at his table. everybody was gone except some trainers and tim.  
" you are usually not that slow?" tim joked. but robbie didn't said anything just smiled.  
"so captain, what have you decided?" tim acknowledged him. robbie stopped eating and looked at tim. the horror show was still to come. his eyes looked tired like he was about to faint. he leaned his back against the chair, putted his hands on his forehead and closed his eyes. he looked so disappointed.  
" the show haven't started yet and you are already acting like you've lost your mind. c'mon, you are always excited about being captain. what happened this time?" tim tried to cheer him up but nothing helped.  
" what you want me to do? show my excitement.. sorry but i'm not gonna entertain you." robbie showed his frustration, suddenly. his behavior shocked tim. tim looked at him in shock for sometime but said, "robbie. whats the matter with you?"  
tim felt his frustration but robbie's way made him angry. tim knew he was gonna take some time so both remained quiet sometime.  
"i'm sorry. i'm so sorry." robbie apologize as he moved near the table.  
"look i just came to tell you that coach wanted to see you in his room after dinner if you had finished it. thats it. good night." tim's face was stiff, not friendly. he moved fastly through chairs and left the dining area. robbie was feeling so disappointed and trashed. he remained there for some minutes but later he directly went to coach jim's room.  
"its open." coach jim aswered as he heard knock on his door. robbie entered and closed the door.  
"robbie its you. i was waiting for you." coach jim removed his glasses and showed robbie the other chair next to him. robbie sat down and behaved a little calm but still looked tired.  
" dont worry i'm not gonna take much time of yours. tim told you about tomorrow's match, you are going to wear the captain’s band. and here the list of players. just tick which one should be playing tomorrow. " coach jim handed him a paper with players’ name.  
"but coach, dont you think i shouldn't be one to do that. i mean..." robbie looked curiously to him but coach interrupted and said," c'mon i just wanted to know what you think. i have one list here with me that i made. and its for your own good and experience." coach jim explained him. robbie moved his head like he understands every word but he was tired now so stood up and tried to leave the conversation.  
"ok fine coach. i'll just give it to you in the morning." robbie answered responsibly.  
"ok. and good luck for tomorrow, i'm looking forward to you. goodnight." coach jim was welcoming.  
"ok good night." robbie moved towards the door and left.  
when he entered his room it was empty. he threw himself on the bed. closed his eyes and didn't moved for 10 minutes. suddenly he felt pain in his chest. he was thinking way to much. his eyes wanted to cry but still he was strong enough to resist them. but now he wanted to cry, he wanted to scream when suddenly he heard the footsteps in his room. he opened his eyes and it was josh looking at him silently. he moved himself out of the bed and looked at him, " what?" robbie asked in the most tiring way. josh sat down on the chair but said nothing only looked at him.  
"what the hell man. what it is?" robbie said in a frustration.  
"dont you think i should be asking that question?" josh looked at him in the eye and tried to scare him which actually worked. robbie escaped his eye contact and moved to the side table for water bottle.  
"c'mon i got things to do." robbie said facing the wall and drank the water.  
" really, then you better start it right now." josh was still looking at him like a policeman.  
"start now what. what are you talking about?" robbie faced him now and now he was just about to cry.  
"i came here because I’m your friend and I thought may be i would help you if there is anything, which definitely there is problem and at least that’s what I thought but its like, you dont feel the same. you dont take me as your friend thats why you are making stupid excuses. now please dont tell me that you are tired. we all are tired same as you. but you, from the bus to the airport to the hotel, from the morning to the evening behaving like you are forced to stay with us, like we are aliens." josh bombed him with his speech. he remained silent for some seconds but started again.  
" look at your face robbie. those lines. i dont know what are you thinking but dont do that. it will be better if you just let it out. say it. if not to me fine , say it to jess, tim, nick and obviously to kel or coach but at least say something besides 'i'm tired'." josh said disappointingly and moved towards the door but stopped and said," i'm leaving now ok. just talk to anybody, jess, whoever your friend is. ok"  
"i'm sorry." robbie said as he was staring the floor from the 5 minutes. he knew he can't escape him and he was saying the right thing.  
"its not about sorry, robbie. i'm your friend and i just wanted to know whats eating you out. i just wanted to help you." josh said as he moved back in.  
"i'm captain for tomorrow's match." robbie said with the frown face and showed him the list.  
"god, god, god, i'm gonna kill you. you stupid son of... thats a good thing. whats the matter with you?" joshed almost jumped. he laughed and showed his happiness by hugging him.  
"coach wants to try new players. tim and phil already decided to be on bench and.." robbie stopped him and he was sad.  
"what? me too..." josh said curiously.  
"no...." robbie remained quiet after that.  
"its kel. isn't it." josh knew he was correct but still wanted the answer. robbie didn't said anything, just moved his heard in yes and sat on the bed.  
"so you are worried that he's not gonna like it, right" josh followed him.  
"i just cant do that to him. he likes to play and if i did that then...." robbie try to let out his fears but stopped.  
"then what...he is gonna think that you are bad. c'mon dont be childish. final decision will coach's." josh helped.  
" but i've to sign that list and..." robbie was saying but nick came in and interrupted," hey guys." both greeted him same and looked at each other.  
"ok. you just tick him in. next is coach's decision. ok." josh tried to solve it. robbie got it and moved his head in an understanding way.  
"ok. now just go to sleep. too much tiredness for today. lets see whats gonna happen tomorrow. good night. good night nick" josh stroked his shoulders and smiled at him and left the door. josh always had helped him and this time again. he made the list josh and kel both were in the playing. he knew coach is going question about that but he stopped thinking about that and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It was still dark out when he woke up. he checked the clock in his phone it was 4:15 am. he tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. he stayed in bed and again checked the clock, it was 4:17 am. time was running slow. he looked at nick, he was stoned, deep in dreams. he moved other side of the bed and started thinking about those nights when time used to slip like water. from morning to evening to night, he never had even got time to check the time. those days he used to be with kel. kel used to talk on phone all night with the girls. he had been always that flirty. and if he is not on phone, they both gossip till late night. never cared about time, always went to sleep late, mostly in the morning. that time jess was new in robbie's life. she was a model so she used to remain more busy. after that he used to tease kel, usually when he was on phone and forced him to cut the line. their night used to be more excited compared to days. most of the time kel used to go to sleep after robbie. but robbie never fall to sleep unless he knew kel is in his bed and ready to sleep. he used to remind kel that its late and he should sleep now but kel used to make puppy faces and ask for more 5 minutes. when robbie no longer used to remind him about the time he put the phone down. then he silently move to robbie's bed and cuddle himself in his bed sheets as robbie's bed used to be more warm than his own. when robbie got to knew about his presence, he used to smile and cover him completely in. robbie used to behaved like a caring mother and kel like a careless child. in the the morning robbie used to be the first one to wake up and try to wake kel on time. but kel never got up on time. like a lazy child always behind time and then later hurry up to catch the training on time.  
he was standing in the balcony. cold winds were making his face more stoned. he looked up in the other balcony. kel wasn't there. it was 6:30 am., ground was covered with fog. he was walking quietly when he saw a figure coming out of fog.  
"good morning, what time is it? is it 7 am.?" it was coach jim in his track suit.  
"good morning, its 6:30 am ." robbie said refreshingly.  
"why are you up so early? looks like you are very excited about today's game, captain." coach jim said excitingly. robbie only laughed and both started walking slowly.  
"so prepared that list."  
"yeah its ready, i forget to bring it. i'll just bring it now if you..." robbie hurried up.  
"no, no, its ok. give me later after breakfast." coach stopped him.  
"so hows everything?" coach asked.  
" good" robbie said with no pause.  
" good. you know robbie, you, tim, phil and kel. you all are more like coordinator to me rather than as my trainees. more like friends and i know i can trust you. so if there is anything, anything you want to share i'm always here. and dont forget that you control your mind, not let that your mind controls you. it will burst you up." both stopped walking and were facing each other. robbie knew he is right.  
players started coming on the field and the boys started a little mild running and exercise. robbie was more focused on himself today whereas kel as usual lost in his humor. at 8 they left ground and had their breakfast. during breakfast robbie showed his list to coach. coach jim looked at it for some seconds and then said," well line up is good but i would have preferred harry you know." he paused and said again," but we can do changes after half like replaces kel or josh. we'll see that. good job." robbie remained silent because he didn't wanted to offend coach jim. he was still a little happy as kel was playing until half or if coach didn't replaced him he would play a full match.  
after breakfast they left for their practice in the main play ground where they practiced till lunch. after lunch they again headed to the ground for their last practice session. coach jim told boys about the line up and their captain for tonight's game. everybody cheered him up and were looking so confident. robbie was happy that he made kel in. at 5 in the evening they were back in the hotel, they got freshen and after a mild evening meal they left for stadium. the boys were quiet except some and kel was one of the exception but robbie as usual were listening music, sitting alone and looking to nobody but outside. his mind was feeling adrenaline as he was about to wear captain's band.  
after reaching stadium they met the denmark team. they started practicing there and were enjoying the field. media was following them as they were doing their practice. robbie was media's spotlight as he was the captain tonight. everybody knew his potential but due to injuries media was making headline that why coach jim have chosen injured robbie as captain. media focused kel too and as usual for his humour. he was playing pranks on sean and larry. fans started coming in the stadium too and were capturing their favourite players.  
30 minutes before match everybody was in changing room wearing their jersey. it used to be fun moments there when robbie and kel were close. but today robbie was sitting silently listening his songs, watching kel having fun. he was still happy that at-least he is having fun. refree called the team out and coach jim applauded the boys. robbie did same too but he sounded a little off pitch. kel got it and kel knew he need some back up. robbie and kel used to stand next to each other at the end of line. but today he was captain he had to lead the team but kel would be standing at end. kel knew that and as they were standing inside the tunnel to left for the game kel came to robbie. he hold his neck and said in his ears " you can do it." and left for his place. robbie first was unable to react but later he knew he needed that. everybody saw that even the media. the cameraman captured their video and thats what kel hate.  
robbie was now feeling good and was confident. he applauded his team again when whistle was about to blown. kel and josh kicked the ball and started the game. they showed a great possession to ball within 15 minutes and even made 2 attempts which were close. their defence was looking strong too. robbie was handing the midfield and was giving good passes to josh for goals. denmark tried their best too but on 27th minute josh made the goal and took the lead. it was a pass from robbie so he ran towards robbie and hugged him. everybody came near them and started jumping on them. kel came too and patted josh's back. kel was showing a good performance so robbie thought that may be coach wouldn't replace him. later in the half their dominance remain same with 67% ball possession.  
it was half time. evrybody was drinking and getting fresh. boys knew they are doing great. nobody did any mistakes. coach jim came and applauded them as he said, " good going boys. everybody is doing a great job. just keep doing it but a little more effort. you can do more." it was time for second half so boys started leaving the changing room when coach jim hold kel on the side," kel what you think about willson, hows he's gonna do their." coach jim asked in a tricky way. kel knew what he means. " well i think he's gonna do great." he looked at his face in an unbelievable way. "so if you say i'm thinking about sending him in at your place." coach jim shoot it out. " ok fine." kel said in a disappointment. " good, we'll change you from here. you were great." coach jim patted him and left the tunnel to meet the refree. kel remained in the tunnel and went to the changing. his face was in shocked. he wanted to play but he couldn't. the fear he is afraid of most. he washed his face and watched the game from there.  
robbie was looking for him there but he was shocked when he saw willson in replace of him. his eyes started searching for kel in the extras but he couldn't find him. game started again but robbie's focus was lost this time. he wasn't making proper passes now. it was just 10 minutes after the second half whistle when denmark defender hurt his ankle. it was awe full. he was screaming to hell. refree order him to go off the field. they got the free kick which turns out to be their second goal and as he started feeling ok he get in again but ankle was still in pain. kel saw that from inside and he was getting full of anger. later in match they tried 8 more attempts but failed. match was about to finish when robbie felt that he couldn't resist this pain any longer and sat on the field. coach jim replaced him and looked at his ankle. tim was sitting next to him.  
" i think its pretty bad." tim touched his ankle and said.  
"yeah, where is kel?" robbie asked  
"he is in changing room. i think he is upset. he didn't show out." tim looked at him.  
robbie's eyes filled up with fear. he started thinking about what kel would be thinking. final whistle blown and they won match by two goals. boys celebrated and everybody came out on the field. robbie was looking in the tunnel for kel but he didn't show out.  
in changing room boys were happy. they were in good mood. they were dancing and singing. when robbie showed up they cheered him. robbie smiled and looked for kel but kel was talking to sean as usual. he tried to talk to him but he ignored and left the room early for bus with sean. in the bus boys were chatting with their families. jess called too but robbie didn't answer. robbie was worried about kel. he was finding a way to contact him but kel wasn't giving any response. when bus reached hotel robbie waited in the bus for kel but kel get off the bus quickly. kel directly went to his room. robbie searched for him in the lobby and dinning area but didn't found him. later he asked to sean who told him that he is in room.  
robbie didn't knock, he directly entered. kel was packing his stuff for the morning.  
"hey." robbie tried to face him.  
"hey, captain." kel answered with laugh on his face but anger in his eyes.  
"look i'm sorry." robbie tried to come more near.  
"for what. you can't do anything wrong and i should be the one saying sorry." kel become serious but still doing his stuff.  
"what you mean? sorry..." robbie asked frustratingly.  
"yeah i'm sorry that you have to stand with a looser like me." there was pain in his voice.  
" are you out of your mind. why are saying that. you are not a looser." robbie panicked.  
"yeah. thats why you throw me out?" kel was hard.  
"i... i didn't do that. it was coach's decision kel..... and..." robbie's face become pale.  
" i just dont get it. you were injured but he didn't replaced you rather he replaced a player who is fully fit and as he said was playing good enough...... but whatever, you knew that but you didn't told me." kel stopped doing his and his voice become more harder. he was facing robbie now who was stoned.  
" because coach told that may be he would replace you or josh and you were playing so good so I thought.." robbie's voice become lighter and soft.  
" yeah i was good enough but still he replaced me. you know why because i didn't scored and i dont have a friend like you, who would pass me good balls and you thought that not telling me will be fine. fine then why are you saying sorry now." kel moved to his stuff again.  
" i am your friend and i wanted you to score. kel please dont...”  
"dont what. dont say that. please if are one you would have told me?"  
" i wasn't supposed to say. i wasn't sure so how would i?"  
kel turned to him looked at him in the eye and said," then why you told josh?"  
kel turned back to his stuff. robbie remained silent and still. he wanted to apologize but he didn't knew what to say now.  
" thats why i'm apologizing kel." he was dying. kel looked at him. he too wanted to say something but moved his head only and closed his suitcase.  
"robbie, you know what just forget about it. you did that because now circumstances are different. you are captain now, new friends, new responsibility. may be it's not all your fault. may be i'm the one who is left behind and may be everyone is right i should grow up. grow up like you." kel said with disappointment in his voice and left the room for dinner. robbie remained there and sat on the bed near his suitcase. his eyes were filled with tear but he didn't let those out. he was feeling shattered because kel used to be the one he thought he can count on him any time. after five minutes he was on his room's door looking at his stuff with sadness in his eyes and he left the room with a note left behind on his stuff saying  
“Don’t change yourself. “  
\- your's wincie


	4. Chapter 4

Switching from one channel to another Robbie was getting bore. He stood up watched outside from his window it was sunny. But he chooses to stay inside. Jess was on her one week tour to US. He was looking weak. That fight with kel made him think too much hard. He was having dark circles under his eyes. For a week he tried to call kel but he couldn’t. He always went down in front of him. His friendship with kel was something he just can’t give up. Two year back jess even tried to break their friendship but failed as their trust on each other won’t let anyone in.  
He turned on his laptop and checked his mails. There were mails from his fans, Friends, manager and mom. He opened his mom’s mail. His eye’s become numb and sad as she had wrote,” missing you my wincie.”  
He reached his phone and dialed her number. “Oh my wincie, how are you my son?” she was full of concern.  
“I’m good mom. How are you and dad and Toby?”  
“Oh they are fine too and looks like you are way too much busy to call us. Huh?”  
“Mom, I’m missing you guys too…..”  
“And congratulation on your way to final in champions league but how’s your ankle? Your brother told me that it’s getting worse.”  
“No mom. It’s not even that bad.”  
“Look son; don’t compromise with your health. You know that better than me. And when jess is getting   
back from US?”  
“She told you… this Sunday.”  
“Yeah, she is a good girl. So when you are asking her to marry?”  
“Mom, not now.”  
“then when? You will turn 27 after two months. Are you going to wait till 50?”  
“mom she is a model. I just don’t wanna spoil her career.”  
“Have you ever asked her? And all your friends are almost married.” She paused. “How’s kel? His birthday is next week. Right? ”   
Robbie remained silent for a while. “yeah.” His mother caught the silence;” Robbie, what happened?” before he could think of answering her he heard door opening .it was josh. Josh waved his head and so did Robbie in a response.  
“Jess?” josh asked slowly. Robbie nodded.  
“Mom, its josh here I’ll talk you later. Ok take care.”  
“So you’re coming or not?” josh took a seat on the sofa.  
“Where?”  
“I’d texted you. We all are going to play pool.”  
“Oh, huh…. I don’t think josh. You guys enjoy. I’ll be fine here.” Robbie took seat next to josh.  
“And what you will be doing?”  
Robbie covered his forehead with his right hand and tries to make excuse,” I think its fever.”  
Josh checked his forehead and replied,” no, I think you are only feeling low. What’s the matter?”  
Robbie laughed and neglected him,” what? There is nothing.”  
Josh keeps looking at him to scare him and as usual it worked. “You actually think that I’m going to believe you. “  
“I don’t know josh what you wanted to hear. But I’m just ti…..”  
“Tired. Yeah! I’ve heard enough of this. Since you’ve came from Denmark you’re always tired. Look if you don’t want me to interfere just tell me to get out. Ok. I’ll understand.” Josh got up on his feet facing Robbie.  
“Josh c’mon.”  
“I don’t know why you think that we can’t see what’s happening? And infact Tim was right. You won’t say anything. He told me.” Josh was getting on his nerves.  
“Tim what he said?”  
“that you are dying inside because of something. And I know what that thing is? It’s kel. Isn’t it?”  
“josh. I don’t know but why are you always…”  
“ Kel haven’t invited you on his birthday. You guys are not talking. Tim and I both know that. We were only seeing when you will tell us. but as usual. Nothing ‘I’m just tired’.” Josh started punching him with words. Robbie was starred floor like he surrendered.  
“you gotta have to talk to him. why he shows so much attitude?”  
“attitude? What attitude, josh”?  
“Yeah! Attitude. You are not his friend only. He is your friend too. And if he is your friend why didn’t he call you for his birthday? I don’t know what happened in Denmark but those are just games.” Josh observed Robbie who was still looking down but josh started again.  
“I don’t know why you are sad because of this guy. He was your close friend but c’mon you are not the one who needs him. He needs you and you gotta have to show him that. He is alone. His career sucks and same as his life.”  
“Enough josh. You don’t have to get in the middle of this and get so messy. I’ll talk to him.” Robbie didn’t like those words. He covered his face with his hands. He felt something in his head. Everything was spinning. Josh wasn’t a fan of kel and infact he hated how much Robbie believe in him. Josh sat next to him and stroke his shoulder,” Robbie! You need to move on. You need to….Robbie”  
Robbie opened his eyes. It was all blur. He was in his bedroom. Tim was standing near side table and josh was talking to doctor. “Tim….” His voice was low but Tim noticed and reached him.  
“Easy boy, you need rest.” Tim helped him getting up in the bed.  
“man, he was really tired.” Josh joked and tim joined him in the laugh. Robbie gave a mild smile too.  
“what happened to me?”  
“you fainted. Like a girl…….hahhahahha” josh joked again. Tim gave high five to him on that one.  
“all I remember is that my head was spinning.”  
“well that’s what happen when one put too much burden on small brain. Try to take it out and…” josh started again with his speech but tim stopped him,” where is soup?”  
“oh, yeah! I’ll be back.” Josh left and both watched him leaving.  
“your ankle injury is enough to give us shock, I don’t want you to be mentally tired too. We need you in final. You know we can’t do it without you. You gotta have to be back or you will get sicker. You need to get out of here. Kel called me a week ago for his birthday party. I’m shocked too that he haven’t called you yet. But I know him he will. No matter what he will. Seriously, it hurts to see you both so apart and believe me he is hurt too. I felt that in his voice. He was trying to hide his pain behind his smile like he always does.”  
Tim paused. “ you need to solve it with kel. If you say I would talk to him.” Robbie nodded but remains quiet. “ but it can’t go like this. You ….” Tim stopped as he felt josh’s presence in the room.  
“you need to take care of yourself. Otherwise I’ll tell jess.” Tim warned him.  
“have you….?” Robbie almost jumped.  
“no, we haven’t. But I guess I’ll have to if you still remain that tired.” Josh gave him soup and starred him. Robbie frowned.  
“Well, that’s just a warning for now. See you tomorrow at the practice. You are coming, right?” tim stood up.  
“Yeah! It’s my test day.”  
“God. I hate these test days. Thank god I’m all clear.” Josh showed his feelings.  
“Yeah! Thanks for your support.” Both laughed.  
”and call somebody to take care of you tonight. Josh will stay or call nick. Ok.” Tim directed towards josh.  
“Call nick because I know you’ll not say anything and that will force me to kill you.” Josh said quickly. Robbie and Tim laughed.  
Josh and Tim left after waving him bye. In the parking lot Tim approached josh,” look it’s freaking me out too that he is still keeping something from us. But I think we should just give him some time. You know may be he’ll figure out something. Ok. Just concentrate on the game. He will be fine once he’ll be back in the practice. Ok.”  
“Yeah! That’s what I’m hoping.”  
“Ok. Then see you tomorrow.”  
“Ok. See yo.”  
Robbie barely slept that night. He was thinking about Kel’s birthday ‘what if he is still mad at me and he doesn’t invite me. Should I call him or josh is right? He is being too much rude. No! It’s not his nature. He will call me.’ Before his alarm would ring he already shut it up. He got up and started getting ready for his fitness tests. He was nervous because he doesn’t want negative test result. If his reports came negative, he would not be allowed to play in final. At 7:30 in the morning he left his apartment for the labs which were 20 min away from his apartment. The main ways to reach the labs usually remain full of traffic in the morning. He was sitting in the car watching the other people honking too much. The music in his car was low, he turn up the music loud and started to humming with it. Suddenly he realized that kel don’t like that song. The last time kel was in his car when they were driving from tim’s house to kel’s hotel after a match. Kel’s team lost that match but kel made two goals. Kel was happy and Robbie was too. kel started picking up the music cd’s which he found not his type but still played one of them.  
“it’s a good one. Try to listen to it.” Robbie tried to stop him from changing the track.  
“Really.. ok let’s just give it a chance.” Kel increased the volume and showed like he wanted to like it. But after some seconds kel started laughing.  
“whats the matter……?” Robbie grabbed his smile.  
“where….have you beeeennnnn….” kel started singing with the voice making fun of it.  
“hhahhaahhaha….oh my god. This song is hurting my ears…..” both started laughing and Robbie turns the song down.  
He did the same now. It took 15 minutes to reach the labs. He directly went into the labs as he knew he was late. Doctors asked him to do some exercises and did some x-rays of his ankle. After one and half hour he left for his practice session. When he reached playground everybody was already had done their warm up. Robbie met the coach. Coach asked him about the tests and what he thinks about final game. Robbie was confident that coach will surely pick him up. After that Robbie did a little warm up and joined the other team mates. Tim, josh, nick, tom, harry, Gerry everyone helped him to fit in. After a long time Robbie was seeing happy during practice. Other times lost somewhere. Josh noticed that and felt relieved that may be he will get better now. Josh thought ’may be tim was right, he need some air. He will get through it.’ And smiled to Robbie. After practice everybody started packing their bags in the locker room.  
“How about coffee at presley’s or you are still tired.” Tom and matt laughed over it as josh joked. Robbie tried to laugh and went on coffee with them. Robbie felt a little relaxed. He was almost back on regular track. They were sitting in the presley’s, their usual place for a little hangout. People sitting there always capture them and ask for autographs and pictures but owner of the presley’s provide them privacy they needed. After a fun hang out with team mates robbie was returning to his apartment. It was getting dark. As he parked his car in the basement parking area his phone rang. He picked up, it was jess.  
“hi, honey! How are you? Are you missing me?”  
“yeah! You have no idea how much. How’s your shoot going? Tell me you are coming before Sunday.” Robbie picked his bag, locked his car and started moving to elevator.  
“well, it’s amazing. US is always special but there is no sign that this shoot will end before Sunday. Tell me about your tests. Tell me you cleared them. Tell me you are playing in final.” She was full of excitement.  
“I wish I could tell you all of this but yet I don’t know. But I’m trying. Test result will come soon and I’ll let you know. Wow! The noice is…..it’s really loud! Are you having a party?”  
“oh no! we are rehearsing for a ramp walk. It’s tomorrow. And party is after that….”  
“oh! Good. Enjoy .” robbie was in his apartment now.  
“oh! I wish you would be here. Everything is so fast here. This final is ruining our fun.” Jess went on about the life in US and robbie only listened. He wasn’t like that. He used to go to parties with jess a lot but since he had become vice captain he turned out to be more serious and sincere. That talk with jess refreshened his mood. He ordered food and had a healthy dinner then He talked to his brother, dad and some of his friends. But the most he wanted to talk to was kel whom he just can’t.  
Next two days went smoothly as he did his practice regularly and talked to jess everyday. It was Friday, he was nervous as labs are gonna send the test results. He couldn’t wait for them to send so early in the morning he directly went to the labs to know about the results.  
“I’m lucky to say that you have improved Mr. wincent.” Doctor held him the results and smiled.  
Robbie couldn’t wait and opened the seel with a hurry. He studied the report and his face become sad. He had cleared 5 tests from 7. He wasn’t fully fit to play in final of the league. He looked at the doctor with disppointment.  
“c’mon, you should be positive at this point. Last time you cleared only 3 tests. Now 5. You are improving. But still a serious week treatment is needed if you wanted to play in final. And most important point is that don’t put any stress on your ankle or else it will get worse. Ok.” Robbie agreed with doctor and tried to show that he is positive but inside he was all sad. He wanted to clear all the test but it didn’t happened. After taking reports he went for practice. His coach gave positive reaction as he even know this is the only way to bring him back on track. That day during practice he was lost. Tim know that he need time but josh as usual can’t stay quiet.  
“ don’t worry, I don’t think he can replace you. You will be playing in the final. You cleared almost all.”  
“it’s not that. I know I’m going to play. But I’m not fully fit. Euro is coming too. It will only get worse.”  
“your injuries probably gonna effect our games but we have other choices too. We gotta have to be confident and same as you should. You’ll get through it and we’ll too. Just don’t panic. It’s not gonna help.”  
Their talk helped robbie a little and like always nick, tom and josh invited him for the coffee at presley’s but he rejected. Robbie waved them bye as they left for coffee whereas he was left alone with his car. It was getting foggy. He put his bag inside the car and searched for his phone in the bag. There where 3 missed calls and a message.  
‘we need some talk. Let me know when you’re free.” It was a text message from tim. 1 missed call from jess and 2 missed calls from kel. His face lightened up when he saw his number. He dialed his number and waited for the answer but kel didn’t picked up. He tried 3 times more but there was still no answer. He looked up around and there was nobody. Darkness and silence was only there. Standing with the car in the dark and silence he felt helpless. After reaching home he had nothing to do but still he did’t call tim and jess back. He slept early that night but got up before mid night as heard his phone ringing downstairs. He rubbed his eyes and searched for his phone. There were 7 missed calls. 1 from tim, 2 from jess and 4 from kel. Not tim, nor jess, it was kel’s number he dialed.  
“where the hell….. Where were you?” something stopped kel from being too friendly.  
“well it’s almost mid night I was sleeping.”  
“oh yeah! I just forget that you are not ….. forget about it. I actaully called to invite you to my birthday party which is on Tuesday in menchester at my home. Bring jess too I would love to see her.”  
“oh! Yeah we’ll surely come. “  
“fine. See you in the party then.” Kel hurried up.  
“yeah sure. See you then. Good night.”  
“yeah good night….. and I’m so willing to see you. Ok. Good night.” And kel hung up.  
Robbie was stunned for a minute. He didn’t know what to do then. Should he be happy that kel invited him or should he be sad because of that short talk with kel. Kel never used to talk to him like that. They usually used to had long talks. But today kel was so formal.  
Next day during practice tim approached him,” I was waiting for a call back last night?”  
“oh! I just directly went to the sleep. It was headache.”  
“so how’s is it?”  
“what?”  
“your headache?”  
“I’m fine now. Kel called too. “  
“oh! Really. So you are going to menchester huh.”  
“yeah! Lets see When jess get back.”  
“what? Jess is going too?”  
“yeah! He said he would love to see her too and even she will be back on Sunday. She probably be free on Tuesday.”  
“ that’s good. Emma is also going. Let me know when you to agree I’ll booked the tickets.”  
“ok.” Robbie was a little relaxed but when turned to loker room exit josh was standing there. He heard everything. He gave a look to the robbie and left. Robbie knew that josh didn’t like that he is actually going to the party after all josh cleared him but robbie just can’t help it.  
It was weekend. His practice was on a high. He was having his therapy regularly and his eager to win the final was becoming high. On Sunday tim invited josh and robbie on the luch after practice. They had an happy meal. Josh didn’t talk anything about kel and his party. Robbie felt everything normal too. When he reached his apartment there was a surpise.  
“surprise!!!!!!!!!!!” it was jess in the apartment with her hands open. She ran into him and give him a tight huge. Robbie throw his bag on the floor, He took her in his arms and carry her inside the door and closed the door. They kissed for moment passionately and hugged.  
“oh! I missed you.” Jess said as she was still in his arms. His arms were so warm and safe that she just couldn’t stop hugging him. But finally robbie pushed her a little away so that he can see her face.  
He strock her chicks and kissed her forehead,” I missed you too and that is a good surprise.”  
“hahha… I just missed your face and touch. So happy to be back.” She laughed and glanced him for a while. Robbie showed some shyness and went in the kitchen to make a coffee,” did you miss my coffee?”  
“oh! Yeah I missed your coffee too much. You know what I had a headache on Thursday and I tried all the treatments massage, pills, tea, coffee but nothing helped. And that time I missed your coffee and head massage too much.” She followed him in the kitchen and started talking. Robbie smiled and only listened. They both shared some talks and a cup of coffee together on the sofa when jess tried to come near him and kissed him again,” oh I love your natural assence but you are stinking too much. Get a shower now.”  
“hahhaha… yeah! Why don’t you give me a baby shower.” Robbie get more close to her to tease her with his sweat.  
“no… go away. You are not a baby now… go get a shower. “ jess pushed him away. robbie laughed.  
“god it’s so relaxed to be back and now we can even enjoy the party together.” Jess said.  
“what? Party?” robbie stood still.  
“yeah! Kel’s birthday party on Tuesday. We’ll shop tomorrow whenever you get free. BTW when we are taking off for menchester?”  
“how do you know about the party?”  
“kel called.” Jess watched robbie standing in shock. Robbie stay quiet for moment.  
“when?”  
“on….. Wednesday. No, Tuesday. He called me on Tuesday. I was shocked once too but I liked it you know I’d never expected something like this from kel but it was a good gesture. He said he would love to see me.” She stopped for a moment and studied robbie’s reaction who was still in shock,” looks like you don’t know that he called me. Right?”  
“yeah! I didn’t know. He called me this Friday.” His voice was low and still in shock. Jess was shocked too but laughed,” I cant believe he called me before you. Wow. That’s really so sweet of him. I’m gonna buy him a nice gift for that.” She showed excitement for the party whereas robbie was still shocked. Kel and jess never liked each other. Kel’d never paid any attention to jess. jess’d never liked this thing and his closeness to robbie. Whereas kel never had liked jess’s atitude. They both never had any talk any longer then ‘hi, how are you?’ and that even because of robbie. Tim booked air tickets for all of them. Robbie booked hotel for their stay in the Manchester that day. Jess and emma did the shopping and bought the gifts for kel as tim and robbie was busy due to final coming near.  
It was 11:57 pm. Kel’s birthday was just about to begin. Jess was all down into her sleep but robbie was awake. He was confused, should he called him at this time or not. First he decided to call him in the morning but just couldn’t keep himself from calling him. He went into balcony and dialed his number but it was busy. He tried again after 10 minutes but it was busy again. He tried till 1:30 am but kel’s phone was busy all the time. He finally gave up and tried to sleep but all those previous birthdays they celebrated together started haunting him. In the morning he was awake before jess and made coffee for her. Robbie left for his practice session. Jess reminded him again about the party and asked him to come early. Robbie was angry that kel was so much busy to even talk to him for some seconds. For a while he thought about not going to the party but later he looked at jess who was so much excited. After finishing their practice Tim and Robbie hurried to home and then met at airport. There was rush at the airport so they tried to hide their identity but they couldn’t escape all of them. Some of fans captured them. During flight Jess and emma were gossiping where as tim and Robbie discussed about the final. When they took off all were excited but Robbie, he was holding some attitude. They took taxi to reach hotel, they got freshen and at 7:30 pm they finally left hotel for kel’s party. Tim have had talked to kel that day but Robbie he was feeling rejected. He sat silently throughout the way.


	5. Chapter 5

Taxi stopped in front of kel’s home. It was a 2 story small house but designer. Kel bought this house on loan when he was a new star in England team and menchester city. Robbie was the first one to inspect the house then kel’s that time girlfriend inspected the house and gave a green card to house. For kel it was a dream house but after getting injured two years back it become impossible to return the loan. Robbie tried to help but kel refused. His girlfriend left him and kel left the house. Standing in front of the door robbie’s eyes were filled with memories. Last time when Robbie was in house they had a fight over the loan. Robbie wanted to give money to the loan company but kel refused.  
“ I know my condition and I’ll handle it. You don’t have to show your greatness.” Kel poured some wine in two glasses. Robbie was angry and looked at the glass door which leads to the pool area. It was a small open gardening area too. Robbie silently sits on one side of the pool. Kel handed him wine glass and stood near him.  
“what about the interest? how you are gonna pay that? Let me give them money and pay me back whenever you had without interest. “ Robbie looked at kel with concern. Kel looked at him too but smiled. It made Robbie more angry,” fine I get it that you lied when you said that you sees me as your back up. Right. And stop smiling I’m not kidd…… kel nooooooooo” and splash kel threw him in the pool and laughed. This is the way kel is always thinking fun.  
When they entered drawing area it was full of people. Party had begun. There were their national team mates, some managers, kel’s family members, some of his good and close friends. Everybody was busy in enjoying the party.  
“huh! This is small area for a party.” Jess made a frustrating look. Emma and Tim looked at her and smiled. They knew she is a model and she lives like a princess. Robbie was still looking through faces, finding that one face. Tim and Emma made their way through people and started meeting other friends.  
“Wow classic! Nobody to welcome….and nobody cares. Look everybody is busy.” Jess sounded more frustrating because she was ignored. Robbie was still looking here and there and suddenly hears his name,” Robbie ….robbie.”  
Robbie looked back and there were mr. & mrs. Willshare kel’s parents.  
“oh! Hi Mr. & Mrs. Willshare. How you doing?”  
“Hi! We are fine. I was just asking bill about you. Oh! Jess you are here too. Nice to see you.” Lorry willshare was so welcoming.  
“jess they are kel’s parents.” Robbie introduced them.  
“oh! Hi…hi” jess reacted soon and become over attentive.  
“how’s your ankle? It’s gonna pay stress during final….” it was Mr. Willshare.  
“yeah! I know but I’ll handle it. My team needs me in final.” Robbie looked at his ankle and said.  
“well that’s nice to see you both still so together. How many years it has been?” Mrs. Willshare has been starring and asked.  
“5 years.” Jess replied so proudly.  
“wow! So beautiful. I wish kel even have someone like you.” Mrs. Willshare grabbed his husband’s hand and said firmly.  
“yeah! Just don’t know how long this one is gonna stand?” Mr. willshare show disappointment.  
Robbie was shocked but before he could ask any further jess asked,” is he seeing anyone?”  
“he is saying that they are friends but c’mon you can’t fool your parents. But the problem is that she is a fan girl from italy. How come he is supposed to be friends with his fans?” Mrs. Willshare showed his temper and belief.  
“Fan girl. A fan girl. Kel is dating a fan. How stupid?” jess said. Robbie’s mind was circling around the fact that kel didn’t tell him. They used to share everything. First his transfer and now a girlfriend what is happening. Robbie was still in his mind when kel’s parents left to meet other guests. Jess was still talking about her views but Robbie was fully lost.  
“Thank you! “ It was a known voice. Robbie moved towards jess to see who it was. And it was Kel, jess wished him and hugged him. robbie’s expression were stiff. He just didn’t know what to do.  
“oh you are looking beautiful!” kel took jess’s hands and said and looked at Robbie.  
“thank you.” Jess was on clouds.  
“hi….” Kel moved towards Robbie, opened his arms and hugged him. Robbie couldn’t think of anything but only said hi. They hugged but it was so formal that it looked like they barely even know each other. Kel suddenly moved away but towards jess who was looking at them but smiling.  
“that is so great that you took your time off and come here. Especially you jess. Thanks for coming. Now I gotta have to take care of my other guests too. So see you around. Enjoy.” Kel only looked at jess and vanished quickly.  
“it was sweet. He is acting so well lately. He’s been changed. Don’t you think…” jess goes on talking but Robbie was barely listening her.  
‘I didn’t even wished him and he doesn’t even care. I called like 7 times at night but he didn’t even give 5 minutes to me to wish him. Didn’t texted or called to ask if I’m coming or not. He is ignoring me. I can see that. Why he is still mad at me. Why he is doing this? He should’ve not invited me then? Or I shouldn’t have come here. He is the one who is keeping things not me. Josh was right he doesn’t even bother to inform me about his transfer and not even about his relationalship. May be he doesn’t sees me as his friend anymore. He is only doing this so that it wouldn’t look weird to everyone else. He just doesn’t want everything back. He wants to move on. Fine. If this is what he wants. I’m not going to chase him anymore.’  
‘Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Willi. Happy birthday to you……wohooo..’  
Everybody was singing song and was clapping. Kel was cutting cake. He was surrounded by everyone but Robbie was standing at the one end with jess. Kel cut the cake and gave first piece of it to his mom, then dad and then to his new Italian friend standing right to him. sean, phil and tim was also near him joking around him on his birthday. Tim saw Robbie standing far away so he waved at him and asked him to come closer but Robbie refused. Jess was busy talking to some other guests. Robbie was having headache suddenly. It was hurting him too much. Robbie was losing kel.  
Robbie didn’t want to stay any longer but jess was enjoying. He took one glass of wine and went upstairs. He was looking for a place where he could stay alone. But the only place he found alone was kel’s bed room. He took off his coat, threw it on the bed and drink whole glass of wine in just one sip. His eyes were getting red. All the memories with kel started chasing him. Those laughs, pranks, games, talks, everything even their playful fights were spinning in his mind. His nerves were getting high. Robbie loses his tie as he was sweating. His pulse become higher and he threw himself on bed. His head started spinning and last thing he remembers was everything become blurred.  
when he opened his eyes, room was full of people but everything was blur. He can hear them talking but he just don’t want them to hear. He can feel the touch of jess’s hand over his forehead. He tried to open his eyes and he saw tim and phil standing near the bed. Jess was sitting near him on bed. Kel’s parents, sean, some other people were also there and then he saw kel, he was leaning against the wall near the door. Kel was watching him quietly whereas everybody else was talking about robbie’s health. Robbie and kel shared a glanced for some seconds but Robbie closed his eyes again.  
“thank god at least he is awake. We all should let him stay alone for a while. He will get better.” It was tim.  
“yeah! Let jess stay with him…” kel’s mother said.  
“he really looks so ill.” Kel’s father looked at him with concern.  
“oh! God” jess sounded so worried.  
“c’mon everyone just let him rest. He needs that more. And jess don’t worry he’ll be fine. He was going through a tough routine. That’s it.” Tim directed everyone out. Everyone started leaving but kel remain still. Tim stroked his shoulder and moved out. Now Robbie opened his eyes again and saw kel leaning against the same wall looking at him.  
“I think he should eat some. Why don’t you grab some from kitchen? You know what he likes.” Kel suggested jess.  
“Yeah, he really should have some. I’ll be back honey. Ok.” Jess kissed him and left.  
They both looked at each other for a while then Kel moved towards bed looking at Robbie with concern. Robbie tried to get up.  
“lay down you need to rest.” Kel tried to stop him.  
“No… I’m good.”  
“Oh really. Then show me some of yours dance moves?” kel tried to joke.  
“May be next time. See ya.” Robbie stood on his feet and tried to pass kel but kel stopped him by holding his hand.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Don’t worry I’ll not ruin your party anymore. I’m leaving.” Robbie looked him in the eye.  
“It’s a nice one. But where it comes from?”  
“it comes from you kel.”  
“oh really. I don’t think so. You get it wrong actually….” Kel was trying to turn his temper to cool down but Robbie was on his full now.  
“yeah! It’s always me who gets it wrong. I know kel. But this time I get it right. And you don’t have to fake it anymore because I get it kel.”  
“you get what… nothing Robbie. You get nothing.”  
“no I get it. You don’t want me to be here on your birthday. i called you like 10 time and you were busy every time but you never bothered to ask and let’s just forget that kel if you have noticed which you probably haven’t, I’m sure, I haven’t wished you yet and it seems that you don’t care. You don’t care that I’m here. You don’t care what’s happening in my life. You don’t care to tell me what’s happening in your life. You don’t care to tell me that you are going to Italy and….” Robbie stopped and starred kel with anger. He took a deep breath and controlled himself, took his coat and passed kel but stopped near the door. Kel was looking down listening silently.  
“you know what josh was right that I should stop showing that I need you because I don’t need you. And you never had and never going to need me. But still kel thanks.” Robbie left with those killing words. Jess heard him and was shocked. Robbie took jess’s hand and started running towards the door. Tim saw him running out of place so reached kel in the room.  
Robbie left but didn’t saw what he had done to kel. He was shattered. Robbie didn’t give him a single chance to say anything. Kel’s eyes were filled with tears but he was forcing them stay inside. He was still trying to hide them with smile but today they need to come down and so they fall down on his checks which were still holding smile to fool those tears. Kel wiped them and Tim saw him. He approached him and stroked his shoulder. Kel tried to smile more but he just realized that now he doesn’t have any reason to smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Robbie’s ankle was hurting but he didn’t pay any attention as they were 1 goal behind from Spanish giants Barcelona. Both clubs were putting their best to win champions league title. Atmosphere was very tense but full of excitement. Few more minutes were left and Chelsea was putting all the efforts to make it equal. Both club’s coaches were yelling from their corners. Robbie was playing defensive as well as a play maker. Referee added 3 extra minutes and Chelsea’s player become more quick and defensive but Barcelona player’s failed their every try to score their second goal. Both teams were frustrated and suddenly Barcelona’s defender wrongly passed the ball to Robbie. Robbie took the advantage and passed it to tom who took the ball further. Robbie ran towards the goal post and tom passed it again to him but Barcelona’s midfielder Bosquet tackled him wrongly and hurt his ankle. Robbie rolled down on the field and referee whistled as it was a foul. Barcelona’s players stared defend their side because they knew it could harm them a goal and Chelsea’s players did the same to. Robbie was down screaming to hell and chelsea’s physiotherapist ran on the pitch and checked his ankle. It was a foul in D-area and hence referee gave the penalty. Crowd started screaming because those were last few minutes. Everybody knew if Chelsea made it equal they still have a chance to win. Barcelona’s fans were in trouble so as players. Robbie stood up on his feet and started checking his ankle which he said to Tim that is normal now and he can continue playing. Tim suggested him to take the penalty and make it equal. Robbie was confident but still asked striker lance to take it. Everybody voted Robbie to take penalty. Robbie took the ball and started moving. His heart was pumping hard. He knew this is the moment. This will change everything and he has to do make it or there is no other way. Whole team was looking forward to him and was depend on him. He placed the ball in the center and concentrate. Everything was silent at that time. Noise coming from crowd was enough high but Robbie was deaf that time. All the things were moving in slow motion for him. Referee whistled and the moment become more tensed. He moved forward to kick the ball. Goalkeeper was ready too and Robbie kicked. The ball went towards the right corner of the net. It was just about to go but goalkeeper put his whole strength and pulled the ball out. Goalkeeper saved the goal. It was an unbelievable moment for Robbie. For a moment he couldn’t understand that they have lost. He looked back at his teammates and covered his face. Barcelona players were celebrating where as Chelsea players were still in shock specially Robbie. Tim and josh approached Robbie who was looking at them with cry eyes and jess turned off the TV. Jess was watching highlights on TV and felt Robbie’s presence in the room. She looked back and Robbie was leaning against the wall watching that moment again. His face was sad. He left room. Jess followed.  
" you are back... i was just about to call you." Jess was trying to divert his mind.  
" when is your flight?" Rob asked with so straight face.  
" just now." Jess's voice was sad. She was going for summer shoot in US.  
"Fine. I'll drop you." Rob moved away from her.  
"No thats not necessary. Clied is picking me up. You just rest." Jess followed him but rob did not paid any attention.  
And jess's phone rang. It was clied. he was outside their building. Jess grabbed her luggage and was in hurry. Rob was watching her silently. And at last she came near to rob.  
" i love you." And kissed him. " take care and don't think about past. Focus on future. Ok. I'll call you each time i'll be free. And tell me what would i bring for you." Jess was showing all love.   
" ok. You take care too. Don't bother about me. I'll be fine. Now go otherwise clied would come up. And you know i can't handle his drama." They both laughed and kissed each other intensely.  
Jess left and there was silence. Robbie stayed quiet for a while and then opened his laptop. There was news all over the web about chelsea's loss, robbie's miss. His face become stiffed. He closed it and his eyes. And the memories began again. That miss, that end. He went into kitchen for water. He was alone. He want someone to feel his pain. Someone he could talk to and someone he can cry out. And that someone is only one, kel. But their fight on his birthday lead into a silence between them.   
He tried to call him but he didn't had the guts to call him. He knew he said a lot wrong things on his birthday and should be sorry but this time he was all down.   
At afternoon he had his lunch. His assistant called him and memorized him about events. He was free for today.  
In the evening josh called him for coffee but he refused.   
Then he went into his wardrobe and opened his below drawer. There was a photo album down under some files.  
He opened it and he was with kel in his photo. It was 16 year old. When they were new friends in junior national team. His eyes became wet. He turned for the next photo. It was a group photo. Kel was standing next to him with arm around his neck and smiling so hard. Their charmed faces were enough to tell that how happy they were. But today that charm is lost.   
He watched that photo for a while. Then picked his phone and dialed kel's no. He didn't answered. He tried again but there was still no answer. He gave up and threw his phone on bed and stayed on floor.   
He slept on floor for 3 hrs. When he opened his eyes it was all dark. He switched on his lights and checked his phone. 5 missed calls. One from jess and 4 from kel. His face lightened up. His fingers didn't stopped calling his no. But it was busy. He waited but cut it. He was just about to leave his bedroom and his phone rang. He turned quickly and picked up without even checking who it was.  
"Hello...!!!" His ears just wanted to hear just one voice, kels.  
" hey... you called???" It was kel with his lovable voice.  
" yeah... i wanted to... " robbie become nervous.   
" hmmm you wanted what...???" Kel was still the same.  
Robbie stayed quiet. He didn't know what to say.  
" wincie, are you ok???" And then kel's voice become more soft like it used to be with robbie. Robbie' s eyes become wet when he heard wincie. He tried to talk but his throat was almost freezed. He coughed," no, i am not. How could i??"   
" why??" Kel wanted to know. He wanted to further talk to him.  
" because you are not with me, anymore." Robbie said sadly.  
" who told you so. Did i say something like that." Kel talked like an adult.  
" kel, you know i didn't mean all that i said.." robbie tried to apologize but kel stopped him.  
" wincie, stop it. Don't bring that thing again. I don't wanna remember it. Its gone. We don't need to hurt ourselves anymore." Kel said calmly.  
" but still i am sorry. How could i think something like that about you. I was wrong. And.. " robbie said quickly and almost cried.  
" wincie, wincie, stop it.. i am talking to you after 1 month and i don't wanna make you cry. " kel laughed.  
" i am not crying. " robbie changed his mood.  
" but you were just about too." Kel laughed further.  
" well after all this i should be crying." Robbie again become serious.  
"Wincie.... i missed you." Kel broke the silence.  
" hell, i missed you too." Robbie showed his feelings.  
"Hey!! Jess gonna kill you.." kel joked.  
" hehehe, she is not here..she is in US for her shoot."  
" woohoo. So you are partying alone."  
" hehhe nope... only alone"  
" i see thats why you are talking to me... hehehe "  
" no... i am talking to you because i need you."  
" huh... so why you need me???"  
" because...." there was a silence.  
" forget it. The only thing matter is that you need me. "   
" and you? Do you need me?" Robbie asked straight.  
" hahaha, why? What you think?"  
" may be not. "   
" oh wincie! I wish i could say that you are right but.... this time our mr. Captain is wrong. I need you more than you need me."  
There were tears in rob's eyes. But these were happy tears, " i wanted to be wrong this time. "  
" stop it. You idiot. " kel punched with his humor.  
" what??" Rob wiped his eyes like kel saw him crying.  
" you know i don't like this guilty shit. I know i kept things from you that i shouldn't be keeping but now i want you to say it all, everything."   
" who’s is this girl btw?" Robbie asked.  
" oh... i knew you are gonna ask that but she is just a friend. Ana, i met her on a train. She was..."  
" trian???? You met her on a train.?? How?"  
" when i was in italy for my transfer papers"  
" so its final that you are leaving?"  
" yeah. Next mon i'll be playing for milan in italy. So excited and nervous"  
" hmmm you should be. And that girl?"  
"She is already in italy. She is student of sports and nutrition. She is quite an interesting girl btw."  
"Yeah ... every girl is interesting for you... you asshole." They both cracked up. And rob still carried on " so what's the real scene?? Are you going to stay with her?"  
“hmmmm what?? no. told you she is friend. that's it.” there was a pause and kel carried on,” now you say why are you growing so old?”  
“what? old? everybody grows older…. what that suppose to mean?” rob stroked his hand through his greyed hair.  
“ but you are growing faster mr. captain.” they both laughed.  
“ you know i don't remember when i laughed so hard last time. it looks like everything is so back. so pure and….”  
kel disturbed him and said, “ and boring… you talk so boring now… who is your buddy in the club now?? huh”  
they both talk like 2 hours that night.they talked about everything. every single change that have been taking in their lives. after losing champions league final this was first time rob was happy. both were happy and hadn't slept all night.he thought about things that he wanted to say to kel but didn't because he was afraid. he don’t wanted to lose him again. He was just enable to not to think about it. it was 3:30 am and he gave up on sleeping. he went to his drawing room and switched on his tv. there were nothing to watch or maybe he was not interested in anything except thinking about kel. he couldn’t help it. he looked at the watch and and thought something. he opened his laptop and booked ticket to swansea city. he decided to surprise him. he opened up his closet and looked for some clothes. this was the first time he was doing a such thing. he was feeling excited. excitement to see kel’s face, excitement to touch him again. he decided to wear a jeans and a t-shirt. he smiled when he thought that kel like t-shirts more. he took his wallet, phone, keys and hurried up. he took his car and drive so fast. He just couldn't wait to reach him. Kel and kel it was the only thing in his mind at that time. On his way he laughed thinking about him and didn't care what other passengers will think but smiled. When he reached his city he took the cab. He hide his face with cap, glass and a scarf. It was still black as it was only 6:30 am. The cab stopped near kel's flat. It was a two storey building. everything was quiet and foggy as it was still 6:30 in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

robbie entered the building and tried the lock that he knew and it was still same. he entered the building quietly. he wanted to surprise him. now he entered his flat and threw his stuff on the couch. he did not switched on the lights and moved to the bedroom. his nerves were getting higher. he can hear his own heart beat. he took the steps silently and opened the door of his bedroom. it was all dark . kel was asleep in his sheets. robbie saw his face and smiled. for so long he wanted to see him. all those sleepovers that they used to do just went through his mind. he missed him. he decided to go more near him. he bent down on him and called his name “willie” in his ear softly. robbie’s lips were just half inch away. he wanted to wake him with kiss but just looked for his reaction. kel didn’t moved. he was deep in his sleep. robbie again moved closer and called his name “willie” more louder. kel moved his head but didn’t opened his eyes. robbie again come closer and said “sleepyhead wake up”. robbie was smiling as he was dying to see kel’s reaction. kel looked up and stare him for a while. he was confused or in was still in his sleep. robbie was few inches away from him. kel moved his hand toward robbie like he was testing if it was true. he touched robbie’s face and then his eyes were wide awake. he jumped on his feet and robbie laughed.   
“what the hell? f*ck… what you doing here? “ kel said in a shock but was so happy. kel was on his knees on bed in front of rob. they didn’t wait for anything just hugged each other but not a normal one. They both can feel each other's heartbeat. Their eyes were closed and thier hands holding each other so damn tight. From last two years they have been missing these close huggs. But today there were no space between them. Just them.   
Kel kissed rob's neck with passion. Rob just couldn't wait anymore to see his face and so he pulled himself away from kel and looked at his face first then his eyes moved to kel's lips. He so wanted to kiss him but they have their limits. Kel got his mind and so behaved as the controlled one. Kel moved his hands from rob's shoulder to his face which was just few inches away and said," so mr. Vice captain. You did 't tell me what you are doing here ?" Rob couldn't keep himself from smiling and watching kel. Kel's touch was making him weak. He wanted to lean in him but he had to wait.   
"Oh... i forget to say 'SURPRIZE' ... " rob's voice was shy. He was still holding kel at his waist.   
They both laughed but the real reason of happiness was something else that they were together. Kel moved rob toward himself and hugged again. Kel's favorite move was stroking rob's hair so he did that today too.   
"I wanted to see before you leave. " robbie said while he was still in kel's arms. And this time kel couldn't wait to see his face.  
He moved away and kissed his cheeks. Rob could feel the love and passion and thats what he couldn't handle anymore. Kel knew that he should control himself in order to control robbie. So moved himself away to the bathroom door.  
" but i need to pee right now. " he didn't wait to see robbie's reaction just went in but didnt closed the door. Rob liked that because this is how things used to between them no privacy.   
"Dont bother take your time. " robbie said and turned away. It was a huge room with balcony and attached big bathroom. Rob had come here once when he played against kel's team. That time they had a fight and after that they never met at each other's home. But robbie was happy right now and wasn't thinking of any of the shit that happened recent years. He was looking at the room and suddenly he observed a handmade collage in the other corner. He moved to the corner and picked it up. The collage had pictures of kel's parents,brother, two other friends and rob's picture with him. Kel had pasted those pics on a cardboard. " i only slept for 2 hours you see." Kel said from bathroom. Robbie noticed that and moved to bathrooms doors.  
"And i didn't sleep at all." Robbie looked at kel's face who was brushing his teeth and laughed.  
"Btw when u got so much time to make that collage?" Robbie directed his face towards the corner and asked. Kel wiped his face and moved to the door and looked to the corner.  
"I ain't busy like you.(with a pause) So you like it?" Kel even stood inbetween the door facing robbie and looking at him so passionately.   
"Hmmm i don't like my photo. I have a lot of good photos you know. I'll give you if you say. " robbie tried to tease him with his bad choice and started moving toward the corner.   
" i am going to take it with me too italy. " kel was soft.  
Robbie stopped moving and turned back to him. Something just happened to him.  
"Don't go willie." Rob meant it. Rob was just way too much adorable for kel that he couldn't stop his stare but still looked down. Because he knew nothing can happen now. He smiled with guilt.   
"I know it has no meaning now. But... " rob stopped and stared kel.   
"Can't there be another way?" Rob said frustratingly. They both stared each other like their eyes are having a conversation.  
"Yeah. you can come with me?" Kel broke the silence seriously.  
"Willie... c'mon." Rob turned his face away in negative.  
" what? You are a fantastic player. One of the big club in italy can give you enough money and atmosphere. You only need to show them your interest. " kel said hopefully.  
"You know i can't leave chelsea." He looked with puppy eyes and rob's phone rang. Rob looked at it and made a frown face. It was jess. Kel ignored this thing and moved to kitchen area to make something. Rob picked up the phone and started talking to her. But lied about being with kel.  
In kitchen kel was making rob's favourite shake with his fav flakes and waited for him. After a while when rob still didn't showed up from room he went in and grabbed him from his back. He placed his ear along the phone and heard jess talking. Rob didn't paid any attention to what jess was saying as kel got all the attention. Kel laughed silently. And then rob said," jess lets talk when you come. Let me get fresh." Kel laughed so hard that it was looking like he is going to have his stomach out. He seated down on bed and laughed continuously. Rob only smiled because jess was still talking to him. After 10 min jess give up and cutted the phone but kel was still laughing. After cutting the phone rob throw himself on bed and cuddled him like a toy. Kel laughed more hardly. Rob grabbed his both hands and now was facing kel. Their eyes meet. Their lips know what thrust they are having.They both knew this could turn into something else but kel defined the limit. He stood up quickly and said, " your breakfast is ready mr. VC. " and just went out. Rob knew that even if he wants kel would not ever break the limit. So he stood up too and went in the kitchen.  
“so what are the plans?” robbie asked as he moved out of room.  
kel smiled,” huh, how would i know that? i could have planned something if you have told me.”  
“hahah ok. how about a movie or some games at the park. and then later we can go to somewhere to do the party.” robbie took the seat near him and looked straight in his eyes.  
“so you just showed up your ass here just without any plans? c’mon?” kel said in a disappointment as he thought maybe rob have planned something.  
“but i just decided to show up just when you hung up the phone. it was not planned.” robbie took his bowl of flakes.  
“oh really, so that means you really missed me. huh” kel winked at him. robbie made the shy face and keep on eating.  
“so did you tell jess that you are with me?”   
“nope.. i just dont wanna give answers to her annoying questions.” rob didnt looked up.   
“well, ……….” kel tried to say something but stopped.  
“what?”  
“i dont know. may be you should have told her. i dont wanna create misunderstanding between you two.” kel was serious.  
“what? you are not creating any misunderstanding? it is me who is lying. and there is nothing like that between us.”  
“not now but latter. i dont wish that but you never know. and surely the reason will me.”  
“look..” robbie placed his hand on kel’s arm and said again,” you are only responsible for one thing.”   
kel looked up to his face,” what?”  
“happiness.” robbie winked at him this time.  
they both smiled. “oh, so you are really in a good mood.” kel said.  
“i aint joking. thats the truth. you always make me smile. doesn't matter where you are. you make me happy,” rob let out his feeling. he wanted to say more but he was afraid.  
“wow thats cute. and so girly…..” kel winked at him. it was his favorite thing to do.  
robbie smiled and this time it was a flirty thing. he wanted to show this because he was so full of feelings. kel still tried to show that he is not getting what rob is doing and behaved like a child as usual.   
“we can do something else too.(with a pause) i can help you packing?” rob chewed his lower lip.   
“ so this is how much you wants me to leave?” kel questioned him as he finished his shake.  
rob stopped eating his flakes and get on his feet,” you kidding me. i would lock you in a room if i could to make you stop.” rob was serious.  
“on your service Mr. VC. “ kel laughed.  
“i aint joking. just so you know.” rob moved his bowl to the basin and started washing it. kel moved to the basin too and stand beside him,” i don't like you when you become serious. you are more beautiful when you smile.” he was just saying because kel know after this day they will be parted.  
robbie was still feeling anger inside of him because of his move. it was natural. he decided to move on from basin and threw himself on the couch near kitchen area.  
kel got that he is upset and he have to do something.  
“so as you suggested i think packing is a good idea. i have a lot of things to pack till yet. c’mon help me”  
kel stroke his shoulders, tapped his back and went to bedroom. after some min robbie went in too and saw kel’s wardrobe all on the floor.   
“what….? “ rob stayed on the door as there was no way to go inside.  
kel was in his wardrobe standing there so confused.  
“what should i take….? damn i’m just so confused.” kel looked outside his wardrobe.  
“what you mean what should you take? its all yours. not taking everything?” rob directed towards fallen cloths.  
kel looked at him and gave a smile. then he bend over the fallen cloths and started picking some.  
“god. you are so fashionista. you are going to change your whole wardrobe? you are just going to italy to play.” rob also bend down on floor and started looking at the cloths.  
“they are my passion. there are some i loved wearing but can't because they are out of league.”  
rob looked at kel when he was speaking and he saw a shirt familiar to him, so he picked up.  
“ i know this one.” rob looked at shirt so curiously.  
kel smiled and snatched it from him,” yeah its your’s.”  
robbed looked amazed ,” what is it doing here?”  
“you forgot it last time when you were here.”  
“no, …”   
kel interrupted,” yes you did.”  
“but how come am i supposed to forget to wear my shirt?” robbed said surprisingly.  
“you left with my shirt.” kel was still holding on his shirt so firmly.  
“seriously, how come am i not supposed to know all of that.” rob moved closer to him clearing all cloths between them.  
“hahah you were angry. you didn’t even said bye to me.” kel’s eyes turned down and those memories can be seen in his eyes.  
rob stayed still but looked at him. then he moved his hand toward the shirt and try to grab it but kel took it closer to him.  
rob looked up to him and got in his eyes. their eyes met again with so passion that it was all clear what one want.  
rob again try to grab the shirt and this time he grabbed on end of it so he started snatching it from him. kel didn't allowed him so on his side he was giving his full energy to grab the shirt more but started laughing instead.   
“its mine now.” kel said with full on laughter and try to grab the shirt more.  
it become impossible for rob to just sit and watch him laughing so cutely. now he could not control it. so he moved closer to him just facing him with the shirt between them. kel stopped and he know this could be turning into something else, “ damn i didn’t know that this much you want this shirt.” kel said softly with his eyes being so passionate.   
“its not the shirt that i want so much.” with parted lips rob said with looking at him with just so dying tone.  
kel remained silent. he was feeling this too. and this time he so not wanted to control the things. so he decided to just let flow.  
“ so….” kel looked directly into eyes.  
“what so?” a soft conversation started.  
“then what is it you want?”  
rob remained silent for a while but he know that he have been stayed away for a long time but now its time,” YOU” and he kissed him.   
rob hold him by his neck and kissed him passionately. kel felt alive and even he started to kiss him back with more passion. the moment both wanted in their life was here, now. the touch of his lips made kel weak. he let rob hold him. he moved his hand to his waist and draw him near, skin to skin. they both didn’t breath like for a minute, just pressed and pressed. his hold on kel’s face was getting tight and tight. the passion was arising. they can feel the arousal in one another. the pressure was on kel’s side. rob was getting on him. they breath for like a sec and again they were just not breathing. as the pressure grows on kel, he fell on floor. rob was on his top looking into his eyes.kel knew now it is impossible to stop rob.   
but this time rob didnt move toward his lips, he moved for his neck. he just fall on him and started kissing his neck and licking his ear. his hands were exploring kel’s body. this made kel close his eyes and he moved his hand through rob’s hair. the touch of his body on kel’s body made him moaning. he pressed his pelvis against rob’s. showing how he is feeling. this made rob to kiss him more deeply. totally bathing into his essence, rob was starting kissing his chest and then suddenly he stood up. their faces were red, a storm was coming in their minds, a passion and a love that will never grow old.   
rob’s sudden action left kel shaken. rob didn’t waste time but removed his t-shirt with both his hands. he was sitting on his thighs with both his legs around his waist. kel moved his eyes from face to his waist. exploring his spark kel couldn’t control to touch his white, milky skin. he touched his abdomen, he have touched his abdomen even before during training, tricks etc but this time it was different, it was beautiful, something so adorable. but more over now it was something he want so desperately. rob was even getting high and his touch made him love him more. he try to bend on him again with his bare chest but kel become some naughty and stopped him this pressing his hand on his chest. rob wanted to lean in him but kel wanted to play. rob looked in him in the eye and smiles,” can’t stop now”. rob was so ready to make this happen and now even kel was desperate but there was a full stop in their scene. door bell rang. they both looked back to the door of the room then they looked back at each other.  
“ who’s that?” rob said in a shock  
“my another boyfriend…. ha i would i suppose to know that.” kel joked still holding his hand on his bare chest.  
rob smiled but smiled fade away as they heard a girl’s voice,” kel, its me julia.”   
kel stood up throwing rob away this hand, kel was in shock. he directly went to open the door. where else rob took kel’s one shirt from floor and wore it. kel opened the door and saw julie and alec standing there. as he opened alac his son jumped on him,” daddy…..” kel bend on his knees and hugged him. 

Rob also came near the door, still in shock. Julie even shocked when he saw Rob there,” Rob, Hi”  
Kel turned to him with the spy eyes.  
“Hi Julie” rob said with sad voice.  
“What a surprize?” julie moved inside as he looked at kel with doubt.  
Kel was still holding Alec but his mind was on Julie and Rob. “ Say Hi to uncle Rob.” Kel whispered in Alec’ ear as he kissed his cheeks.  
“Hi uncle rob.” Alec waved to rob with cutest smile.  
“Hiii tiny Allec.” rob moved toward them as he crossed Julie who was reaching rob for a hug. but as rob moved away from bedroom door, julie saw the mess they left behind.  
“What is this?” Julie said seeing the clothes on the floor.  
Rob and Kel turned back to her.  
“Why all your clothes are on floor?” julie looked back to kel with questions.  
“ohh… i …. “ kel moved away from Alec, passed rob and directly went inside.  
“ i was packing… and…” he stopped  
“ you were packing by throwing your stuff like this?” julie said strictly. Alec laugh as he found it funny.Rob took control and diverted the scene,” actually we were separating his and mine. and thats how cleanly we men can work.” he winked and julie and gave a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

julie prepared dinner with kel, rob played with alec. kel and rob were exchanging looks at times. julie was talking all about difference between london and italy. even she didn’t want him to go. kel and julie got seperated 2 years ago. kel always have played a good father but he somewhere lost to be a good husband. julie even was sure that may be kel is dating someone else, someone from the team but kel refused every time she questioned. at the time when it become difficult to hold on julie questioned about him and rob but he again refused and moved out of home. kel was not only fighting julie but rob also. so kel distant everyone and it made julie clear that it is not rob. julie knew alec can’t live without his father so they just made it into friends and it worked. julie still care for him and stay with him on weekends. they are not married but she is still curious if he is seeing anyone. besides she always believe that rob have something for kel but didn’t know that it is kel too want him.

 

As they all were eating dinner on a square table, kel was surrounded by julie and alec on both side. rob was sitting quietly just opposite to him. kel was happy because it was for the first time that all important person of his life are sitting on a same table. he was as usual joking but for the first time it was only alec who was laughing, because julie and rob didn’t want him to leave.

“so…….?” kel looked at rob then julie  
but they remained silent and down.  
kel searched rob’s leg under the table and hit it.  
rob almost jumped and looked at them but kel was only smiling and he knew why.  
rob tried to search for his leg to hit him back but instead he hit the table leg.  
julie and alec felt like an earthquake and hold on to edges of table with OMG quote.  
kel burst into laugh but rob felt embarrassment   
“what happened?” julie placed the plates back into their places on table.  
“i was unfolding my leg and i hit the table leg i guess.” rob explained with embarrassed face.  
“OmG…. Someone please help me with it”. kel said with laughing so deadly. he was holding his stomach then he threw himself on table with both his hands and then down to the floor.  
alec even started laughing seeing his father like this.  
“kel c’mon get back on the chair.” julie was smiling too now and finally even rob started laughing.

 

now rob helped julie in washing the dishes. kel and alec was in bedroom.  
8 hours later kel will leave for italy. so kel was giving his full time to his son. 

“i thought you guys had a fight?” julie came suddenly.  
“ugh… why?” rob was nervous.  
“you two were not talking and nick told me something… that” julie was talking like a wife now.  
rob waited her to finish but she just remained shut, so his desperation gave up,” what…. what he said?”  
“that something not working between you two. I even saw an example at his birthday party. why you left so early?”  
“ohh.. jess had some shoot next day. so we just packed up.”  
“but you were not even near him like always?”  
“well, …” rob is not as quick as kel in thinking both ways so while he was trying to made something up kel came.  
“jess and me are like so opposite. so i was actually staying away from her not him.” kel came from behind and put a hand on his shoulder standing just between them. his touch made rob’s heart fast plus his scent made him dizzle.  
“oh, ok “ julie looked at them and moved from kitchen to bedroom. she didn’t questioned again because she knew kel don’t like her spy nature.  
kel stood against sink just facing rob, his hands folding in front of him.  
“don’t ever do that”   
“what?”  
“answer her silly questions. she can be a cbi at times. she will eat your brain out. everything you are thinking and you were thinking.” kel said in a whisper voice. he knew she can be hearing from the bedroom door.  
rob instead was observing his face. since when julie came they were not that near to each other. he looked at his lips and rewind that touch in bedroom. when kel kissed him back. his lips were soft, sweet and for rob they were his life.  
“stop it.” kel touched his shoulder it made him to wake up from his thoughts.  
“stop what?”  
“stop your dirty mind to think about …. you know …” kel was in a flirty mood now.  
rob placed his both hands on the edges on sink now looking down in the water.  
“just thinking about spending some time with you before you leave”  
“just thinking wouldn’t help. you have to show it. you know.” they were looking at each other so desperately. but before it could go wrong kel moved away,” we are going for a walk. get ready.” he was moving towards the bedroom.  
he said something to julie that why they are leaving, kissed on her cheeks and alec who was sleeping, grabbed two jackets and ran out of bedroom. he took the car keys, opened the door and showed rob out and locked it.  
“where to?” they both were heading to lift now.  
kel pushed basement button and smiled,” don’t worry ain’t kidnapping you.”  
“damn why not?” rob leaned on the side walls of the lift where as kel stood still in the middle of lift.  
“cameras…” kel looked around and winked at him.  
“shit..”

after getting out of lift in basement they directly went to the car as a guard was sitting there.  
it was only 10 at night so people were still on road. their desperation for each other was getting higher. rob looked at him and then looked away in the window.  
“what” kel observed from the side of his eyes.  
rob again looked at him and placed his hand on kel’s thigh moving it up and down.  
“oh god… don’t do that.” a shiver caught kel.  
rob removed his hand and looked away.  
“i said because i don’t want to shift my concentration from road.” kel was looking at his face for reaction as he thought rob didn’t like it.  
“thats why i’m looking out of window. it is impossible for me to stop myself.” rob closed his eyes.  
kel touched his neck which made rob shiver,” you don’t have to just let me get us a safe place.”  
kel made a cut which let them to a small cliff. kel stopped the car at the end of the cliff, dust surrounded their car. they can see the city from that point.  
as soon as kel stopped the engine, they were stuck to each other’s mouth, kissing desperately. their hands were so tightly attached to each other. their kiss went deep as they gasped for breath. they stopped for a sec then started again. kel moved from his seat on rob. rob got a hold on his waist as he moved closer to him. rob moved his hand to his back feeling his skin. now they were playing with their tongues but kel got stuck in the middle between his seat and gear. he stopped and looked down and tried to settle himself there but he couldn't. he again kissed him and looked down but he was actually stuck and rob started laughing at his condition but forcing him to come more near him. kel felt warm breath on his neck as rob laughed. kel couldn't stop but again reached for him and kissed him. the pressure he put on him was that high that rob hit his head on the window. but now it was more funny to see kel stuck like that in his gear and seat. so he hold on him and laugh again. kel paused and looked at him. his laugh was making him more horny. so this time he placed his hand on rob’s waistline. this made rob silent for a while but he started again as kel was still in a weird position. kel opened his jean’s button and now rob felt arousal. rob placed his one hand on his neck and other on his hand touching his button. they desperately want this but again rob’s phone rang.  
kel frustratingly looked at rob and nodded in a negative way as he still opened his zip.   
rob took out his phone from pocket and it was kel’s phone.  
“kel calling?” rob made a face.  
kel stopped and looked at his phone, he answer it, it was his son alec,” dad where are you, are you in italy?” there was worry in his voice.  
kel got back on his seat,” no baby i am here. what happened? you okey? where is mom?”   
“dad don’t go to italy. stay with me.”  
an emotion ran through him. his son wants him but he have to leave. he didn’t said anything as he felt tears in his eyes. he opened the door and went out of car. rob watched him silently. he even forget that his zip is opened.  
“dad?”  
“yeah baby” he couldn't talk. his throat jammed because of tears.  
“dad can i come with you? i don't like..” julie didn’t let him finished and took phone from him.  
“oh lord sorry. i was asleep and alec didn’t found you here so he thought you left with rob without telling him.”   
kel was standing in the front of his car between two head lights.  
rob watched him placing his hand on his head and he got out of car too. he looked at him and found him crying.  
“it’s ok. i’m just coming.” kel said in a choked voice.  
“kel.. are you….. crying?”   
kel hung up and started crying  
rob came up and hold him. kel leaned in his chest with both his hands covering his face. rob patted his back and kissed his head.  
“it’s ok. just ok.”  
after a while kel stopped and wiped his face with his jacket. rob was still holding his shoulders.  
“this is natural. he is your son. you love him.”  
“i’m a bad husband and now i’m a bad father.. god.” tears fall again.  
“no… no kel no. you are not bad. you are the best father in the world. you love him so much. remember the card he gave you. he wrote himself,’ best father’”   
“yeah and i’m turning him down. how can i leave him here.”  
“but this is a part of life. and you can take him to italy during his vacations. or you can come here on your vacations. its no big deal. julie will take care of him.’  
“i just……. i just don’t want to leave him.” kel looked in his eyes with tears.  
ron wiped them and hugged him,” oh kel, this is hard i know.”  
they stayed like this for some minutes then kel took rob’s phone and dialed his own number. julie picked up.  
“hey is he ok?”  
“yeah… he is falling asleep. don’t worry. are you ok?”  
“yeah. i’ll be there after an hour. you too don’t worry.”

they sat there quietly for like 10 minutes but then rob hold his hand and kissed it. kel quietly watched him doing that.  
“you know 5 years back, i told myself that i’m a bullshit.” rob said looking at his hand.  
“hehehe, yeah … why made such a statement?” finally a smile on his face but mild.  
“i was regretting for falling for you”   
“good statement you made.”  
“ i stopped myself connecting with you, i tried to make it your fault not mine. but then when you left chelsea, i cried like i lost something… something so precious.” he was still holding his hand.  
“i asked you if you are happy or not?”  
“yeah i remember you directly came to my face and hit me with “ you happy” words. i was like why you are doing this?” he looked in his eyes.  
“because it was you who was behaving differently. like i don’t exist. like i shouldn’t be here. you were one of the reason why i came to chelsea, you know. and you behaved like a stranger.” kel turned his hand on him.  
“i’m sorry i thought i got you in the middle of my fight against my identity. but i wanted you to say something.”  
“why me? if you were feeling that too you could have said it too?”  
“but you are the one who talk. who talk about everything. making jokes about everything even when media said that we are dating secretly during world cup, you behaved so well like you are having fun with them. you were smiling about those news. like they are just jokes or something and i thought that...”  
“ that … ?“  
“that its just a game for you, flirting with people around you. making them blush and butterfly in their stomach. touching their hair, poking them from behind specially their butts, cuddling with them, making them feel so touchy.” rob was letting out all his feeling, whatever kel did to him is stored in his mind permanently.

“do you remember me doing that to anybody else?” kel placed his other hand on their hand.  
rob looked at their hands and then to his eyes,” you are friendly with everyone.”  
“yeah but do i winked at them everytime they look at me, do i run to them everytime they step on field and hold them from back, do i cuddle with everyone under their bedsheets, do i talk to everyone at midnight instead talking to my wife.” kel looked for reaction.  
“you are an asshole, you know that.” rob blushed. kel grabbed his neck and kissed him on cheek, rob then looked at him and they kissed.   
“hell when i’m going to see you like this again?” rob placed his hand on his face. they were just few inches away.  
“who care for tomorrow. lets make it forever now.” his words were remarkable.  
they started kissing each other again. kel got up and rob followed. they got into back seat of the back and made love. they even forget they both have a woman in their life. for the 4 hours they just tied their hands to each other, making each other feel the love. when it was about 5 in the morning rob’s phone rang they were on their peak. rob looked at the screen and gave it to kel. kel slide next to rob from his top. rob slipped himself against his shoulder and kissed his neck. they were both gasping for breath.  
“kel, are you okey? you have to catch your flight, remember?” julie’s voice was fresh.  
“yeah i do. i’m just coming.” kel coughed and breath deeply.  
“were you running or what?” julie caught him.  
“humm, yeah! we are doing a morning walk.” kel laughed as he lied a perfect one. rob looked at him from his shoulder and kissed his ear, placing his one hand on his dick and stroking it.  
“we, rob too?” julie become attentive.  
“yeahh!” kel was moaning because of rob’s touch and he realized that julie will not like this.  
“ok.. so just come home. i’m making breakfast. see ya.” julie didn’t like the way kel behaved, his voice was changed but on the other side kel was high as rob gave him last blow job. they both didn’t want to put their clothes on as they like this way, being naked to each other. but as kel have not much time he have to dress up. it was still dark but they can see some rays of light. rob’s heart start pounding as he was thinking about his terminal.   
“ when is you contract signing?” rob asked as he put his pants on.  
“today…” kel said with a serious face. he was putting his shirt on. rob stopped as he heard him.  
“ i mean at what time?” as they have stopped rubbing each other’s body against each other, they started feeling cold.  
“at 11am i have to arrive there, then we’ll see.” kel buttoned his shirt but didn’t looked at him. he quickly reached for the driving seat and started the engine.  
rob was shocked by his behaviour. after wearing his shirt, rob stayed at the back seat looking out in the window.  
kel looked at him from the rear view mirror and found him sad but even he was feeling bad about his terminal,” you know, i am not a fucking driver.”  
rob looked at him and climbed to the front seat but didn’t said anything.  
they both remained silent till they reached his home. kel parked his car in the basement and looked around. there were no one.  
“ok look we can’t let this thing out. everything is based on this. so just behave especially when media is around. don’t make romantic statements, any statement about me or don’t even share our chat with anyone, not even with tim or josh. and i promise i will not create trouble for you. you got it.” kel behaved so clever but rob stayed still looking down and out.  
“wincie.. you listenin me?” kel asked but rob didn’t looked at him kel reached for his face and turn towards himself and he found him crying, silently but his cheeks were red.  
“oh wincie… don’t do that. its already very hard for me.” kel hugged him. rob digged his face in his chest holding his waist.  
“your smile is something that give me strength not your tears.” kel’s words made him stop and he wiped his face and went out of car. kel approached and they both left the parking area.

rob’s face was red because of love that kel made to him and tears that he cried after that. kel mostly was doing his work in a hurry. alec was sleeping, julie was silent and helping kel with the things.  
rob took bath as kel was having his breakfast, meanwhile julie was waking up alec. kel was shaking his leg because he was nervous. he barely finished his breakfast as his agent called him up to reach airport as soon as possible.  
alec cried and rob stayed near the couches. julie tried not to cry but couldn’t help. kel hugged them both together and kissed them. rob just waved and kel winked. kel tried to leave but he again dropped his luggage and reached rob, hugged him and leave without looking back. a taxi was there outside his building he sat in and drive off.  
alec couldn’t stop crying and julie was busy in making him stop. rob tried to make alec stop too but may be even he don’t know for what reason he wouldn’t cry. rob went to kel’s bedroom and opened his wardrobe. he was searching for his own shirt but he didn’t found any. so he took kel’s some shirt, put them in his back and moved for exit.

kel tried to stay calm but he couldn’t. ‘how could i leave them like this. he was crying. this is so bad.’ he was thinking from his heart not mind and now he couldn’t control. he bend his face on his knees and tears started flowing. he trying not to make noise but it was hard, it was painful.

he was just leaving when the last time he saw alec wiping his eyes. he bent to him near couch and kissed him.  
“we can play more often like each sat and sun or any time in the week.” rob placed his hand on his head.  
alec didn’t respond accordingly. julie watched him silently but aggressively from the kitchen corner. rob noticed and moved toward her.  
“you can ask me for anything especially if alec need someone to play with.” rob tried to be helpful looking at alec and sadly.  
“can i ask you something now?” julie came straight.  
“yeah sure”  
“what you two did out there?”  
rob was stunned. his face became pale and tensed. he became more nervous as kel was not here anymore to help him.  
“what..?” rob said in shock.  
“i know you two were not running.” julie looked at alec.  
“julie, its not… we were…” he became silent. didn’t know what to say.  
“rob you think i don’t know what you are here for? why you two went out? i may not say anything but that doesn’t mean that i am not noticing anything, specially these love marks on your neck. i know how they are made.” julie left him shaking.  
rob held the edges of the corner. he was sweating but he knew he can’t run away. he have to talk to her.

“am i allowed to say sorry?”  
julie looked back as rob stayed at the door.  
“i’m not his wife anymore but you see that boy sitting on the couch, he loves his daddy too much” she paused and came with more words.  
“and for how long this has been going on? 2 months, 2 years, or 4 years? or since you guys have been met? i asked kel so many times but he refused and refused. i actually believed him even. i don’t know why?” julie said frustratingly, she threw her hands in the air and started packing her bag.  
rob’s phone rang. it was kel. rob didn’t picked up. then he received a message about to fly. will call you soon. talk care of alec and julie. miss you my wincie. thank you. kisses.

 

julie and alec left. rob stood still looking around. that was a empty house but some memory belong here. he wanted him back. he sat on the couch and started thinking about julie’s words. alec face started appearing on his mind.

alec is innocent. he don’t know anything. what he will think if he got to know. what if whole world got to know. will he be proud of his daddy? kel love him so much. he can’t live without him.   
its my fault. i shouldn’t have kissed him. i shouldn’t have come here. i shouldn’t have called him.  
god. what i have done.  
do i have to again be a person i am not?  
i am sorry kel. i am not a person you deserve. i don’t want to ruin your life.

with tears in his eyes rob took his phone out and texted kel

thank you for giving me such a life in a desert but i don’t deserve that. take care willie. keep smiling.


End file.
